Remember the Story
by littleblackneko
Summary: Amuto one-shot. One story told then, remembered forever.  "Ne, Ikuto?" the five year old pinkette giggled and looked up smiling at her best friend, a nine-year old boy with midnight blue locks  " Will you tell me a story?"


Remember the story

*flashback*

"Ne, Ikuto?" the five year old pinkette giggled and looked up smiling at her best friend, a nine-year old boy with midnight blue locks " Will you tell me a story?" The boy looked down at her innocent, hopeful face and chuckled to himself. One story before he had to go home and she had to go to bed; 6:55. Yeah, he could make this work

"Okay, but you have to keep this a secret and never tell anyone. It'll be our special story, alright?" Little Amu quickly nodded, eager for this special story to begin. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who told a girl that he loved her. Everything was going perfectly until one day the girl was kidnapped, and locked away in a tall tower, guarded by a dragon, by an evil prince. Now this boy was very brave and was willing to do anything for the girl, so he charged off in to the forest, arriving at the foot of the tower. He courageously and nimbly fought the fire breathing dragon and slayed it without as much as a scratch on him. He then proceeded to climb up the tower to the girl and quickly rescued her, and they lived happily ever after!"

Amu stared up at him in awe and soon started applauding. Ikuto bowed his head down, very embarrassed.

"Well, I've got to go home now because I have a music lesson. And someone," he smiled and reached down, tickling her neck, making the girl laugh happily, "has to go to bed!" He then kneeled down and they gave each other a friendly hug before he set off for home.

*End flashback*

This special little story never was forgotten by the two, and it truly did become their story. The children over time did many things with their story. They acted it out; they made an 'illustrated' copy with the boy and girl looking very much like themselves, and they each wrote down their own copy and quietly tucked it in their pockets every day, which resulted in it having to be saved from the laundry many a times. In a way, this story preserved their childhood, made it seem as if they were the same 5 and 9 year olds that created this story long ago.

Also, every day, they would see each other. It was like there was a magical magnet that pulled them together, though it wasn't hard to guess where to go, because it was the park every day. But no matter what they did that day, whether it was going to the amusement park, going out for ice cream, or simply sitting and listening to Ikuto play his violin, the nights would always end the same way, by reciting the story. They both had it down by heart and would quite often alternate lines, always laughing. Over the years, their little story had never lost its magic.

As the years went by, they both became much busier with other obligations, but they never lost time for each other, or their story. As they grew older, many people thought it was weird and wrong for a high school boy and an elementary school girl to be friends. But that didn't matter to them. They had made a pact with each other as children that they would never forget each other, and they would never forget their secret little story.

*Current Time*

The two best friends were much older now, Amu being 13 and Ikuto 17, but they still saw each other every night and this night was no different. Or was it? Now they sat across each other at 6:55 on a night just like it was eight years ago, magical and everything. But it's different now, Ikuto thought to himself as he studied her every feature with her warm, soft smile reflecting in the moonlight. She was no longer the little 5- year old girl he had made a story for, now she was much more. Then he said something surprising, breaking the silence.

"Ya know, we don't have to tell the story anymore." he stated straight out

"What?" the girl asked, confused and not quite sure what he was referring to

"You remember the story where the boy tells the girl he loves her?" he whispered in a husky voice, as he leaned down and gave her a slow, soft kiss "we don't need to tell it anymore, because it's about to become a reality


End file.
